


Alien duck girlfriend.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Blind Date, F/F, First Dates, IN SPACE!, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lesbians in Space, Out of Character, Outer Space, Short, Short One Shot, Talking, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Daisy goes on a date with Reginella.
Relationships: Reginella/Daisy Duck





	Alien duck girlfriend.

The night sky was beautiful with a thousand dazzling lights. Still Daisy was annoyed that her date had yet to appear, she started to think that nobody was coming at all. As this idea came up, a few of the lights above spun then a larger cyan spotlight shined down on the lady. In the few seconds that followed, Daisy Duck felt as if gravity turned off and the whole, wide, wild, world became more dreamy. The teal light swirling in strange ways that made no sense to the earthly eye. Next, totally blackout. The pink dressed duck blinked a few times, she was in a odd chrome room. Both futuristic and alien. 

This was a delightful moment of joyous surprise to the pink bow, she got up and looked around the room. The silvery room shifted and moved around her to better fit her own mindset of how a room should look. Jelly like Green Blue shapes shaped themselves to chairs and couches. A door opened nearby, a short lady stepped out into the room. A golden, chained, necklace out sized her but she wore it still. Daisy Duck searched about her fancy dressed person, pulling a card from her purse. She read the card aloud, "Are you... Reginella?" The black haired duck nodded and got out her own card. She asked, "Are you Daisy?"

Daisy nodded and smiled, this had been a great date so far. Other than the wait, which wasn't the worst wait she had to deal with. 

The End.


End file.
